Forever in shadows
by Raven's knowlege
Summary: Raven enters a difrent world and realises she has feelings for some one on the team. What is she to do... RavenxRobin Finished
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

**_"You wisest of all birds:  
Come tell me how to choose a man,_**

**_Please give me your wise words."_**

**_"To choose a man from other men,"_**

**_The raven did respond,_**

"_**Look for a man with tender eye**_

_**and ways both strong and fond.**_

_**Choose not a man with temper swift, **_

_**Nor slowness to begin: **_

_**Use heart and mind the man to find**_

_**that you will wish to win."**_

_**The maiden to the raven said,**_

_**"Ah! Your advice is sound: **_

_**Now tell me how to win the man**_

_**that I have finally found."**_

_**"To win the man that you would wed,"**_

_**The raven made reply,**_

_**"Be always just beyond his reach, **_

_**And, with a laughing eye,**_

_**Be lithe, be sweet, be smiling, but**_

_**Him never meet alone: **_

_**This is the plan to win your man  
and make him all your own."  
**_

_**The maiden to the raven cried,  
"Come, tell to me the way  
that I may keep my husband's love  
that he will never stray."**_

_**"To keep your husband's love for ever,"  
The raven did reply,  
"You must stop his beating heart  
When he to sleep doth lie:**_

_**For men, as you should know by now,  
Do never bide in peace,  
No trick will prove to bind their love,  
Or make their roving cease."**_

_**

* * *

**_

This was always my favourite poem. I remember when I was little, sitting on my mother's knee. She read this to me. That was a long time ago. Now I'm 15 and saving the world with the teen titans. With my best friends: Star fire, Beast boy, Cyborg and the leader Robin.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Robin startling me.

"What do you want?" I asked monotonously.

"You always presume I want something!" said Robin trying to look and sound offended. I raised an eyebrow and remembered when Robin said it was my trademark expression. I laughed inside my head, knowing that Robin did want something. Robin looked nervous about something. Like he didn't want to talk about it. I looked him in the eye. He looked extra nervous now. "What do you want?" I repeated slowly knowing that he would answer.

"Ok you caught me," he said giving up.

"Always do"

"Well..."

"Well…"

"I've…"

"You've?"

"Been invited to a ball…"

"Right ...and remind me why I care?"

"I'm getting to that! I need a date."

"So?"

"You know Raven for a smart person you're really dim."

"You know Robin for a leader you're really stupid."

"Anyway I want you to be my date." I could feel the heat coming off Robin. Robin could obviously feel it to as his cheeks became redder. "So will you come?"

"No."

"Please."

"No

"Please."

"No

"Please."

"No"

"Please."

"NO"

"God Raven you're no fun."

"I can have fun!"

"Prove it. Come with me."

"No."

"No fun."

"Am not."

"No fun."

"Am not."

"No fun."

"Am not."

"No fun."

"AM NOT!"

"Prove it come with me." I knew he had won but I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing that. Part of me, for some reason, wanted to go with him I wondered why. He was smiling smugly knowing that he had won already. I hate that about him. He always wins and acts so smug, he's a bad winner.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review ravens-soul my first review for my first story. Yayy. 

Chapter 2

I have to go shopping. That's right me, Raven, shopping. Sure I go shopping with Starfire but on my own never! Stupid Robin. Stupid me. I had to give in didn't I? How could I give in?

I flew towards Beautiful and Elegant and opened the door. I stepped inside hoping and praying I wouldn't be seen. I wasn't. The dress in the window caught my eye. It was red with a sash around the waist. It was nice but I found a fault in it. It was to short.

I browsed around the shop, finding a fault in nearly everything. They were either to long or to short or not in my size. I ended up asking for help from a member of staff. She smiled at me and said "I know exactly what would suit you. Come into the back." I followed her.

As soon as I stepped through the door, my eyes fell onto the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen.

Sorry it's so short. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh by the way I don't own Teen Titans, but I want to. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :(

Thank you sooooooooo much InuYashasLucky13

Chapter three

I returned to titan's tower. And threw the dress on my bed (I'm not telling you what the dress looks like until the next chapter :D)

"Raven?" asked a annoying voice from the doorway. Guess who it was come on guess. If you guessed Cyborg you were……………………………………………………………………………..wrong. If you guessed Beast Boy you were…………………………………………….wrong. If you guessed Starfire you were right. I turned around to face her highness of Tamaran. "Friend Raven, what is that in the bag of carries?"

"It's a carrier bag Star. And it's a dress."

"In the bag of carries is a carrier bag that is some sort of dress?"

"No. Let's drop the conversation."

"Raven?" said a voice behind Star. It was Robin. "Is that your dress?"

"Yes."

"Let me have a look."

"Of course tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"So a carrier bag is a dress? But why, friend Raven, do you need a dress?" said Star making Robin jump, he had forgotten she was there.

"She's coming to a party with me."

Sometimes robin can be an idiot. There's no use denying it. He was being idiotic again. It was plain the Tamaran girl liked Robin. Her face was a mixture of emotions: sadness, anger, jealousy and rejection .Robin couldn't see them. Since I don't do emotions I can tell perfectly well what other people are feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them :) Normally I would thank all of you individually but since there are so many of you it would take forever to type. It's close to the summer holidays and I've nearly finished Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince so I will do more typing. I'm hoping to do at least 10 chapters. I think I've rattled on to much, on with the story.

Chapter 4

The clock struck eight. I opened my door and walked to the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. Robin was reading the paper (In a tux) and Star fire was… well Star fire was making a pot of god knows what. I cleared my throat, everyone looked at me. BB's, Cy's and Robin's jaws dropped open. Star hovered over to me. "Friend Raven you look wonderful." (Here comes the dress)

I was wearing a red dress that trailed behind me when I walked. The top half of it hugged my body tightly and had lace to fasten to make it tighter. The bottom half hung lose. The sleeves were frayed and it was made out of real silk. I couldn't tie the lace so I decided to ask Robin to do it. "Thanks Star. Robin could you fasten this lace?"

"Sure Raven." He walked towards me, stumbling over moulded pizza boxes and plates (BB and Cy)

He finally made his way towards me, but not before shouting at a green kitten. He pressed his body close to mine and fumbled with the lace. I could feel his breath on my neck, it was steady and it gave me the most wonderful feeling. I felt dizzy and light in my feet but in a good way. He came closer and closer still. The dizziness increased. My heart was beating rapidly. I could feel his heart against my back. We were so close and yet so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks far all the reviews. I want to personally thank Chaotic Symphony for being so supportive. You've been a great sport and an even greater author.

Chapter 5

I hopped on the back of Robin's motorbike and clung to him tight. I had the feeling of dizziness take over me again. I tried to ignore it. I couldn't. My mind was overcome with an emotion and a dumpster was bathed in blackness. Robin glanced sideways at me. "Was that you?" he asked seeming genially interested. I could feel myself blushing. Again another dumpster was bathed in blackness. Robin just smiled.

We were finally there. It was a relief. Robin drove so fast. My hair was a mess. I looked a mess. Robin said I looked fine. It was nearly time to go in taking a deep

breath we stepped inside.

I will write the next chapter when I have 12 reveiws.


	6. Chapter 6

There is no need to be sorry reviewer I meant it to be a paragraph so I wouldn't give away to much information. I'm sorry it was so short it just wouldn't fit in the last chapter. If you haven't noticed every chapter skips a few hours. Thanks for the reviews and I want to thank chaotic symphony for the compliment. Sorry to those who really like my story that you had to wait for me to get twelve reviews, but I had to know that more people were reading and reviewing before I continued. Some of you have put that I must update and I appreciate that but I would appreciate it more if you would give your rezones. Thank you.

Chapter six

I walked over to the punch bowl. After that long conversation with the mayor, my mouth was dry. I don't know why since he did most of the talking. He waddled about in his expensive penguin suit, talking about politics and god knows what. Only Robin seemed to be paying attention to him. I suppose it's his respect showing.

I could hear footsteps behind me. They were steady and light. I turned around expecting to see Robin. It wasn't Robin. It was an extremely handsome boy with blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He stared at me admirably. "What?" I asked sharply, his staring was putting me on edge.

"What's your name?" He asked coming closer.

"What's it got do with you?"

"Oh feisty aren't we? That's just the way I like them." His hand crept up my body and stopped on my cleavage. My eye glowed red. He looked up at them and his smile vanished instead a look of pure fear filled his eyes.

"How dare you touch me in such a way!" The whole ball looked at us. They saw his hand on my cleavage including Robin. He looked angrier than I've ever seen him. He walked over to us dodging the objects cover in black. He punched the guy and he fell on the floor. He kneeled on him and punched he me several more times. He stopped breathing heavy. The guy's face was full of blood. "Never touch Raven like that ok?" The guy nodded. "Don't you have something to say?

"Let me up then please." Robin got up. "Sorry. I really am. I went to far. And I really am sorry." I smiled a small smile of appreciation at Robin and healed the guy's nose.

When I have 20 reviews I will continue.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Yayy 20 reviews 7 chapters. Looks like Forever in shadows will be longer than I hoped. Promise for this chapter: I Promise to make this chapter longer and get Raven lost in the different world. Like I said in my plot. You people have waited to long so I won't carry on with my dribble. Enjoy. :D As JPElles said I will add more on Ravens and Robins thoughts and feelings.

* * *

Chapter seven

I still don't know why Robin did it. Why he fought so hard to protect me. Why he made him bleed. I asked him once. He said it was because I was a team member. He had his mask on so I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth. That cursed mask. Why does he wear that thing any way? Is it to hide his identity? Or is it to hide his feelings? I wonder what his eye colour is. So many questions. I decided that the only way haw to answer them was to go inside of them. That's right I went inside Robins mind.

My journey into Robins mind wasn't pretty. If I didn't do fear I would say it was scary. The memories were black and white and flashed. They spun around in Robins head making me feel dizzy. Round and round they spun. My dizziness increased. I flew around getting tired. I needed a rest but I was on a mission. I needed to find those answers. Then I needed to find a way out!

* * *

Does anyone know what colour Robins eyes are? It's been a while since I watched batman. If any one has any ideas post them. Thanks for all the reviews and all your support. :D 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter eight

I wandered desperately around Robin's mind. What was I going to do? Panic struck my tired body. How do I get out? I realised the only mind I know about was my own. There, I knew how to escape, what to expect, and who I was dealing with. But here I knew none of that.

Suddenly my vision was blurred. I felt I was falling through an endless pit. Waiting to reach the bottom but it never came. Just as sudden as it went, my vision was restored to me. I looked around trying desperately to discover where I was. It didn't look familiar but it did. Where was I? How will I get out? Why was I talking to myself? I didn't know.

The sound of laughing filled my ears. Three children ran up to me. Two girls and one boy. They beamed at me. I couldn't help but beam at them. They, after all, were only children. The girls were twins and about 5 years of age. The boy looked about 14. Both girls had long violet hair and crystal blue eyes. The boy, I thought, looked incredibly like Robin apart from his amethyst eyes.

"Mummy, mummy!" Shouted the smallest girl startling me from my thoughts. She ran up to me and hugged me tight. The other little girl did the same. I wondered why but hugging them felt so right. "Hey you're back early," said the boy trying to pry the girls of me. He finally got them of me and kissed my cheek. "Welcome home mom."

"Mom!" I was surprised but yet hoped it would be true. Looks of confusion fell across all three children's face.

"You alright mummy? You look pale," asked one of the girls concern plainly showing on her face.

"She always looks that pale," Argued the other girl. That started an argument. At first I knew what they were talking about. But then they started arguing about some thing different and lost me completely. "What's going on?" asked a cool voice from behind me. The girls immediately stopped arguing and looked ashamed. "Look dad mums home." Said the boy making the girls look up and me turn around. The sight made me gasp in surprise. I don't know why because it is his mind. That's right robin was looking at me a beam planted on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the Reviews. In this chapter I will explain what's happening, one or two of you have figured it out already. So here goes.

Chapter 9

As I said before I was standing there gaping at Robin. Realization struck me like a whip struck a horse (I am against all forms of animal cruelty and don't believe people should ride horses never mind whip them. I am also a vegetarian. But don't worry I won't give anyone trouble for riding a horse or eating meet). It made sense now. The reason why he hurt that pervert so bad. The reason why he asked me to the ball instead of Star. He liked me. As in more than a friend.

I still stood there thinking if he had ever showed any sign that he fancied me. I searched past memories and found out that he had. In fact when I think about it he had in nearly every memory I had of us two together. "What're you trying to do catch flies?" Asked that cool voice again (cool voice Robin in case you didn't know) He was walking towards me and sooner than I thought he was standing in front of me. His face was so close to mine. I could feel his breath. He came closer and closer. He kissed me. My body warmed as his tong soaked my bottom lip with his saliva. I opened my mouth. As his tong explored my mouth, it felt as if I were in heaven. I wish Robins dream never could come to an end.

Sorry it's so short. Please review. I look forward to reading your reviews and finding ways to improve my story. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reviewing. This is the last chapter so enjoy. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bye bye.

_This kind of righting is wanting. _

_**This kind is……………………… well you'll figure it out.**_

On with my last chapter before I'm on to dif...Fe…re…NT Th…I…ng…sssss (Wails)

Chapter ten

The house was cosy. Yes it was very cosy. The fire glowed in the furnace. The children, whose names I now know, were sitting in armchairs by the door. Robin was sitting next to me on the sofa. The embers of the nearly-extinguished fire made Robin glow. Unlike in the darkness, I could see what Robin looked like clearly. He was wearing fading blue jeans and a crumpled plain black t-shirt. My gaze fell onto his face he was unmasked. He, obviously feeling my gaze, turned his head and I found myself lost in his beautiful crystal blue eyes. He smile one of his heat-stopping smiles and pulled me by my waist onto his lap. I turned my body slightly so I could face him and threw my arms around his neck. I don't know why but I was desperate for his touch. _Hungry more like._ _Face it Raven you like him. **Of course I like him he's the leader. **You know what I mean raven. **No I don't. **Is that for my first comment or second?** Just….. Go away. **Ok but call me. **Go! **Ok, ok I'm gone. _

Robin lowered his head. Suddenly my vision was blurred. Once again I felt like I was falling through a dark tunnel. "Roooooooobbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn!" I shouted desperately as my limp form hit the ground with a soft thump.

I heard birds over head. I opened my eyes to reveal the dark sea. The waves splashed on the shore. I looked around trying to discover where I was. (Whoa been here before) I was out side the titan's tower. I uncrossed my legs and stood up. A wave of dizziness took over me. I could feel my self falling (Again she's always falling :)) I could feel strong hands holding me up. "Whoa Raven you're really light!" Robin said helping me up. I suddenly felt timid and blushed. Something exploded and I heard a familiar voice shout ouch. I saw Robin looking amused. "What're you doing up so late?" I questioned feeling both curious and that It was time to change the subject. "Bad dream?"

Robin frowned slightly but looked more cheerful and shrugged for an answer. Why did I ask I knew he wasn't going to answer? Maybe one day he will admit his feelings to me. But for now I'm happy with just being normal. Well as normal as superhero's can be.

Still a bit short isn't it? Ah well I hoped you liked my story I enjoyed righting it.


	11. this isn't a chapter but please look

This is a sneak peak at the sequel if you say that you want a sequel.

CAN'T STOP

'Raven wandered the hallways hoping and praying he was alright. What if he wasn't what if he was hurt? It would have been her fault. She had let her emotions take control…'


	12. info

I've got a new story a sequel. It's called Cant stop loving you


End file.
